


What is love?

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is love? we are searching for answer whole our life, but maybe everything is not so complicated...</p><p>old drabble: probably you will find here many mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is love?

If you ask the one, who believes in the power of science, he will tell you, putting glasses on his nose, that love is just a chemical reaction between people. He will show you some formula and evidence, that this is just something in our brain that gives a command from our head to all of our body, after he will tell you a lot of terms that you can’t understand, so in the end this is just chemistry.

 

 If you ask the one, who loves looking at the stars, sighing with soft smile, he will tell you, that love is destiny. Because when this world was created every soul was separated in two parts and our whole life these two parts are trying to find each other. Our souls are connected by a red thread, and if you find your soul mate you will be completed, this is love, the beautiful feeling of being together, loving each other, it’s from your heart.

 

When you asked this question, you were young and naive and you liked the second explanation the best. Maybe, that is because you are romantic or the thought of a soulmate, who will be part of you, loving you, understanding you, cherishing you make you feel happier.

 

 And you will search for this one precious person, who was made only for you, looking with shy eyes around the world, wondering who it will be. And one beautiful day, he will come to your life with a bright smile, making your heart sing and cheeks blush. And in this very moment you will feel that this is your soul mate. You were just a kid, but being near this person that was all that ever mattered to you. And you believe that you have found your love and happiness.

 

 The first time he touches your lips with his, you forget how to breathe and are lost in feelings, you were so happy, that the world was spinning around you. The first time he said, about love, you were sure, you saw the red thread between your bodies. You are soul mates and you can feel it with every part of your brain, heart, soul, you can feel it with everything. When there is no distance between your bodies, you are sure, that long ago, you were one and were separated after, and when he breaths hard lying on top of you, with his forehead on your shoulder, you embrace him tenderly and think, that if he is with you, you don’t need anything else in the world. When you are looking in his eyes, you can always see the same feelings, and sometimes you wonder, maybe it’s only your reflection in his eyes, because this planet goes around only for the two of you.

 

 Year pass after year and you too can’t always be the same, you change, become mature and your soul mate does too. No matter what he is with you, you are friends, lovers and just everything to each other, sometimes you can be upset, sometimes you are happy, but you believe, that this is life and it can’t be without ups and downs.

 

 One day you understand that love can bring not only joy and happiness, but pain and despair. When you sit alone in a dark room, without any desire to turn on the light, when you smell different perfumes, kissing his neck and you can guess, that this is some blond they belong to, you can feel, that love can be cruel.

 

 You still saw your reflection in his eyes and you know definitely how much he loves you, you are not a kid anymore and you know, that love can be complicated and even if you love each other, you will have a lot of problems. You both face a lot of obstacles in your way to be together, during work you must hide your feelings, your families will never accept it, and your friends will be shocked and won't really understand why you are together. But you are ready to overcome everything for being with him, because you love each other.

 

He is like fireworks to you, beautiful, full of color, talented, wild, sometimes childlike, you can’t take your eyes away from him, he mesmerized you, but he can burn you too and cause pain.

 

One day he will tell you with a smile:

 

-I will leave the band, I want another future.

 

You know, that he is speaking about work and his career. He embraced you and kisses your temple tenderly, no matter what you will be together. You still can see your reflection in his eyes. All these years, all what he is asking for you- is love, supporting and understanding. And your life became the day of encouraging, the day of loneliness, the day of supporting, day of waiting, the day of his selfishness, he is everywhere and all your life only belong to this man. But once you decide, that you are really tired, you can’t live anymore like this. Love is a beautiful feeling, but sometimes it is too much for you. You want to be selfish too and you tell him once:

 

-I’m leaving you, I want another future.

 

And you mean your relationship. He was observing you, and you saw your reflection in his eyes, but you really doubt he can find him in your dark orbs. He was crushed and you too, and now you know that love is painful and it hurts so much, too much. But you are tired. Just very tired of this big overbearing feeling, that has taken over you, making you suffer and the longing, you are tired of his selfishness. It is difficult to be together, sometimes impossible and you are just human, you want be cherished, you want be spoiled and just have a good time.

 

You stayed in the dark dressing room, and can hear the screaming of the crowd, they scream the one particular name. The door is open and you can see the tall well built man, he is coming to you and you see a very big smile on his face. He embraced you in a bear hug and whispered tenderly to your hair,

 

-I did it!! I just did it!!! You must see it!!That was incredible! - he is so excited and he wanted to share his feeling with you.

 

You laugh softly and look into his eyes, different eyes, but so warm, they wrapped you in something fluffy and you feel safe and good. You have just a few minute, before everybody will come to the dressing room and he looks at your lips, like waiting for the invitation and then he slowly kisses you.

 

So what is love for you? You don’t care about chemistry and other things, your life teaches you, that love has a lot more sides and it is really important to feel and experience them all. You loved and were loved, you have a special bond with that precious person, but in the end you decided to part, that was your decision, because you now have your own definition of love, not so complicated, not so painful.

 

So love is…

 

Love is the morning with a smile and breakfast in your bed with coffee, and his clumsy attempt to tell you a compliment…

 

Love is time, when you see admiration in his eyes, when he caresses your belly softly, not looking at your eyes, because in bed he can be really shy…

 

Love is time that you can’t take your eyes from his figure, that he made it… home run…and you feel power and excitement and s rush of adrenalin in your blood…

 

Love is confidence in his eyes and honesty, he is not arrogant, he just knows what he is, he believes in himself and is a straightforward person…

 

Love is not only giving, love is receiving too, and only Hayato made you understand that…

 

Love is lying together and feeling how he embraces you, your eyes are closed, but you know, that he is looking at your eyes, after he will touch your face with his finger making circles…

 

Love is when he treasured you, appreciated you and just always smiled…

 

Love is, when you don’t need to be strong for you both, but you can sometimes be weak and his big arms and light talk will help you…

 

Sometimes your phone is ringing and you know that this is a call from the other side of the ocean, and you can see how he squeezes the phone in his hand, smoking nervously, but you don’t answer it. You will put your head on Hayato's broad chest and enjoy the evening, because love is being happy, and your happiness is near you…

 


End file.
